


Watching

by eleomaciel



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleomaciel/pseuds/eleomaciel
Summary: Farkle watches her fall in love.





	

Farkle watches her fall in love.

He watches how she steals glances at him when he’s not looking, even though is hard with him being on her back instead of her front. He notices how the glances turn into longing looks when Lucas is with Riley, how the blonde girl purses her lips and looks away suddenly, as if the sight of her best friend and the train stranger burned her eyeballs.

Farkle watches her instead of his friends, learns the purple marks under her blue eyes he so wants to trace delicately with his thumb, memorizes the laughter lines on her face that have just failed to appear as Riley and Lucas fall for each other.

He watches as she tries to distract herself from Lucas by focusing on Josh, who barely glances at her and treats her like she’s fucking three years old. Farkle knows it hurts her, but he also knows it hurts her way less than Lucas, and as long as it soothes the real pain in her heart, who is Farkle to deny her that sort of relief?

He watches how she pretends not to see Lucas staring at her, acts like she can’t feel his eyes boring into the back of her head in class, his fingers grazing hers as they walk by the school’s hallways. Farkle wants to speak up, at least to Lucas, but Maya is the happiest he has seen her since the blonde boy arrived, and Farkle only wants her to be happy. That’s all he’s ever asked.

He watches her fall apart.

He senses the conflict rising and the friendships endangering. They go to Texas and he watches her freak out when Lucas decides that killing himself on top of that bull like it’s the best idea he’s ever gotten. He watches her walk away and he feels his hand reach for her (to stop her from leaving, to hug her close to him?), his hand returning limp to his side, fingers twitching for contact, for her.

He watches his best friend almost die and Maya freak out over it. Riley realizes her feelings and decides to let Lucas go because that’s just who Riley is, and not Lucas, not even Maya, her best friend (ring power and all), could change that.

He sees Lucas struggle to understand his feelings, watches as Maya watches Lucas leave to Riley. He asks what’s wrong, even though he knows, he’s the one who has always known. Panic fills her face and she’s denying everything that comes out of his mouth, but then it falls to helplessness, to vulnerability and weakness, and Farkle is immediately there, hugging Maya Hart, the strong, selfless, badass, never breaking Maya Hart.

Because he’s known her since they were kids, has only seen her cry once, and that time in Texas is the closest Farkle thinks he gets to see her cry again.

Lucas and Maya almost kiss and Farkle follows the mess back home with an aching heart, watches the Riley, Lucas, Maya triangle display right in front of his eyes, and even though he hates it, he just sits next to Zay and pretends they’re watching a movie, that the conflict has nothing to do with their personal lives, and things almost feel like they’ve always have been.

But then New Year’s passes, they’re in high school. He breaks up with Smakle along the way and Farkle watches Maya slowly lose herself. They go to the ski lodge the Matthew’s once said it’d fix everything, he watches Lucas battle for his feelings yet again, and Farkle would be lying if he said he didn’t see coming the ‘ _it’s always been Riley’_ stumbling out of the boy’s mouth. Maya nods when he tells her, smiles like it doesn’t hurt, but Farkle has known her since forever, he knows what a Maya Hart genuine smile really looks like, and he’s sure that the one she gives Lucas that day is certainly not one of them.

He practically sees everything coming, ever since the calm before the storm. But what he definitely doesn’t expect is Maya climbing through the fire escape of his building and knock on his window at three in the morning on a rainy Wednesday night.

“Maya?” his voice is groggy with sleep and he’s wiping his eyes harshly with his fist, his free hand reaching for the girl’s forearm to bring her in and to close the window she had just opened. “Jesus, you’re freezing, come here.”

He’s blindly leading her towards the bathroom in the dark, speaking quietly to avoid waking up his parents, Maya’s tiny wrist easily fitting itself on his hand. He wraps her around a towel and squeezes her tightly in it, lingering for a few moments, enough to feel her shaking. He guesses that half of it is cause of the cold, but half of it because of simple heartbreak.

“You okay?” he dares to ask, and he kind of expects a usual _I’m always okay_ , but instead, he can feel Maya’s heavy breathing on his neck.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he almost winces at her voice, broken and croaky, as if she had spent ages screaming at the world for bringing all its misery at her way.

“That’s not an answer,” he hates to admit, but he does anyways, just because of his Farkle Minkus nature of being. He changes the question “How are you?”

“Fine?” it sounds more like a question than a statement, and Farkle knows better than to just ignore that.

“Are you?” he asks quietly, and watches a fire grow in her clouded eyes.

“Stop asking questions, Farkle,” she growls, pushing the towel off her shoulders and turning around to step away from the bathroom, a few droplets of water falling in his face when she does so. “I- Why would I not be fine?”

“Because you only come here when you’re not,” he admits, and it’s true, they both know it, but Maya has always been either too proud or too ignorant to confess it.

“Well then,” she laughs, but it turns somber, and halfway into it, she sobs. “I guess you’ve got it all worked out.”

Silent tears start rolling down her face, and Farkle has never been the athletic type, but he ran pretty fast just at the thought of Maya Hart crying. He races to her, and even if he hesitates to wrap his arms around her, he only ends up holding her tighter when she falls into his embrace and starts sobbing loudly against his old Einstein shirt. Farkle holds her and holds her and holds her, as if she were the most precious thing in the Universe, which, as much as Farkle is aware of, has always been her. It’s quiet for the rest of the night, after he manages to coax her into sleeping practically on top of him, but Farkle’s thoughts have always been louder than the most, and he stays awake as he keeps watching, watches her sleep (in the least creepy way possible) as the night turns into day and the time comes for them to go to school and pretend neither of them know what’s really going on.

Maya has to endure seven hours of Riley following her around like a puppy and talking about the date Lucas had fixed for her the night before, too blind and in love to realize how much it hurts her best friend. The blond breaks after two, though, and she screams at Riley to leave her alone, walks away from her for the rest of the day, not without meeting Farkle’s eyes and looking away ashamedly.

Farkle doesn’t have the guts to follow her, but he doesn’t feel like comforting a crying Riley is the right thing to do either, considering she had caused Maya to snap and had fallen in Lucas’s arms almost as soon as she did so.

For the next few months, Farkle watches Maya distance herself from Riley, and instead of best friends they suddenly seem just friends. She starts avoiding Lucas too, but becomes closer to Zay and Farkle, which he knows it may not be the right thing for everyone, but its right for Maya at the moment, and he really feels like it was about time she put herself first.

One night, after Zay leaves and three Star Wars movies later, somehow Maya ends up laying down next to Farkle in his bed, the sun setting by his window, a beautiful scene that Maya can see reflected in his eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks out of habit, a question he would always ask when he wouldn’t be able to read her face. He watches her carefully as she thinks, completely aware of their hands nearly touching, a nearly that has Farkle’s nerves over the roof.

“Your eyes,” she doesn’t hold back her thoughts at all, her voice quiet and full of seriousness, a tone that Farkle never thought that he’d hear Maya Hart use on him. She reaches boldly for his face, fingerprints ghosting his skin and sending shivers down his spine. Her eyes are wide and focused on him as she moves from underneath his eyes to his hair, running her hands over and over again at the soft feeling. He gulps in anxiousness but soon relaxes and leans into her touch, closes his eyes and trying to tattoo the way she feels on his brain, fearing the moment would soon be over. “I like your eyes. And your hair, your hair’s really soft too.”

“Maya,” is all that comes out of his choked up throat, a half warning, half _want_ , not in a dirty way, Farkle would never dare, but more as something that he’s wanted since he was in first grade, even though he had been too blind and had promised himself that he’d always love both Riley and Maya equally.

He’d broken that promise a long time ago.

“I like your nose,” she ignores him, booping it gently with the tip of her finger as a smile slowly comes over her features. She moves onto his hands, reaching for one of them and taking it in her both petite ones, eyeing the blue veins on his wrist, and follows them with her fingers, too. Farkle can swear that this is what heaven feels like. Maya is staring directly at him, and even though his eyes are closed, he knows, he’s always known her that well. “And your hands. They make me feel safe.”

“Maya,” he says again, this time just testing out how it feels on his lips, which are soon slammed shut as Farkle feels her touch go up his arm, his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, until it lands on his mouth. His eyes open groggily, and she’s still watching him like a hawk, but when he stares back, she softens, and turns her eyes to where her fingertips are running along Farkle’s bottom lip.

“And your lips,” she licks her own, and that’s when Farkle realizes that she somehow ended way closer to him than how they had been originally laying down. He feels his breath on his face, and his hands twitch to grip her waist. “I like your lips.”

She hesitates, but she’s Maya Hart, has anything ever stopped her?

“Kiss me.”

Farkle does. Slowly, hesitantly, he closes the distance enough for their lips to brush together, but it’s Maya who completely leans into him and moves her mouth against his. Farkle makes a soft noise on the back of his throat and suddenly _breaks_ , his eyes shut and his hands finally landing on Maya’s waist, who moves a little and suddenly has Farkle on top of her, kissing her as if he’d been dying to do so for a while. He keeps kissing her, a part of him mentally laughing because all he had seen in his life about kissing was his mom and dad’s quick pecks and that one sad kiss Riley and Lucas had shared at the subway, but _this_? Farkle had been kissing the girl’s hand and head and nose throughout the years, and somehow, it all came to this exact moment.

She breathes his name against his mouth and he leans back the slightest bit, his arms besides her head and supporting his weight on the bed as he lazily looks down at her, all his attention on her.

“I like _you_ , Farkle,” the words are sweet music to his ears. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Farkle watches her, and then dives in to kiss her again.

A few weeks later (long enough for Farkle to grow accustomed of having Maya Hart as a girlfriend, while in reality all that changed were the sudden kisses one would attack the other with. Farkle didn’t mind that at all) he holds her hand reassuringly as she talks to Riley and Lucas, apologizing for pushing them away for so long. Riley launches at her best friend immediately, hugging her excitedly while Lucas sends Farkle a smirk with raised eyebrows at his and Maya’s hands together.

Farkle smiles and realizes that he’s done watching things happen.

 

 


End file.
